The objective is to determine the impact of in utero cocaine exposure upon perinatal outcome and neurodevelopmental consequences. From a survey of 2250 mothers the long-term neurodevelopmental study will include 250 cocaine-exposed, 125 alcohol-exposed, and 125 drug-free full term Afro-American infants. Follow-up will include physical, neurobehavioral, ultrasound and magnetic resonance imaging, special sensory, motor, and cognitive assessments.